Bilita Mpash
by Caprichoso
Summary: It's going to be a lovely birthday for Beast Boy, indeed. RobBBRae threesome. Not at all suitable for underage readers or anyone uncomfortable with vivid descriptions of nookie.


**AN:** This is by far the most graphically sexual thing I've ever written. If you've read my other stuff, you know that's saying a lot. If you're underage or get AT ALL uncomfortable reading vivid descriptions of sex between males and females, males and males, or threesomes involving all of those, this isn't the story for you. Go read something else; I have lots of other things for you to read, and there are lots of other authors who have things you should read.

**_Warning: Very long, VERY much unsuitable for basically any audience. RobBBRae, in many different iterations, with several different kinks._**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Teen Titans. Once you read this, you'll be glad I don't.

—

**Bilita Mpash**

"Happy birthday, Garfield."

"…Whoa. Very happy. Yeah."

At some point, Beast Boy was sure to regain a higher level of speech, but for now, he figured it was understandable. Walking into Raven's room to find her lying facedown on her bed wearing a thong… well, it kind of messed with brain function. As the door slid closed behind him, he let the note she had left in his bathroom drop to the floor; it had already served its purpose.

"Feeling refreshed after your shower?" she asked, looking back over her shoulder at him.

Beast Boy resisted the urge to scratch his head. "Uhhh… yeah?"

"Ready to get dirty?"

He gulped. "Absolutely."

Beast Boy took a few stumbling steps across the room, and Raven rose to her hands and knees, displaying her body for him in the most tantalizing of ways. She turned, and the changeling realized that what he had taken for a bra strap was nothing more than a strip of dark fabric that barely covered her nipples. And it was tied in a bow.

"Is this for me?" he asked, fingering the silky material as his pants tightened even further.

"It is, in more ways than one," she replied with an enigmatic smile. "Better unwrap your present, Garfield."

With a firm but gentle tug, the fabric came free, and Beast Boy stared open-mouthed, entranced by the vision before him. No matter how many times he saw Raven's breasts, it would never get old.

The empath took the strip of cloth from his hands, climbed down from the bed, and crossed behind him. Trailing the material up his back and neck, she then brought it over his head and began tying it across his eyes, making a few loops to ensure that his vision was completely obscured.

"Oh _really_," the changeling purred. "So it's that kind of birthday?"

Raven tied a firm knot, then took hold of the trailing ends, pulling his head back enough for her to plant a kiss behind his ear. "Let's just say there are some surprises waiting for you." With that, she moved away, footsteps heading toward her closet.

Beast Boy waited, shifting from foot to foot in anticipation of what was to come. He had a few guesses, but when it came to the bedroom, Raven was an expert at surprising him in the best of ways.

Footsteps came back from the closet, heavier, more purposeful. The shapeshifter barely had time to register the difference before he was pulled into a deep kiss by someone who was definitely _not_ Raven. Beast Boy stiffened, sniffing for clues as to the newcomer's identity, and his eyes went wide behind the blindfold.

Robin. He was being kissed by _Robin_.

As Beast Boy relaxed and began to return the Boy Wonder's attentions, it became apparent to him how much this kiss differed from those he shared with Raven. Robin tasted different, he smelled different, he _felt_ different. Raven's face was always smooth, soft; Robin's carried a gentle rasp. He had just shaven— Beast Boy could smell the balm on him— but the tiniest trace of stubble remained, adding a delicious friction.

Beast Boy groaned into Robin's mouth, and the Boy Wonder took advantage of the opening to slip his tongue in. Forceful, confident strokes awoke the changeling's nerves and set the tone for their encounter. Robin was firmly in the driver's seat, and with a ride like this, Beast Boy was more than content to be taken wherever this led.

Warm breath on the nape of the green boy's neck was his only warning before Raven's lips landed at the junction of his neck and shoulder and began traveling in a meandering, aimless trail. Her kisses were tender, lingering, without tongue but far too purposeful to be called chaste. For all her difficulties expressing emotion in daily life, the sorceress was truly eloquent when it came to her kisses; each subtle difference communicated something new, and it was a joy to decipher them. With Robin so deftly exploring his mouth, though, Beast Boy's interpretation skills were somewhat limited, not that he minded.

Lacking the benefit of eyesight, all of the changeling's other senses were at peak performance. What he hadn't counted on, though, was that this allowed his lovers to coordinate their next attack.

Four sets of fingers darted under Beast Boy's shirt, lifting it up as they traced along his back and stomach. Robin broke away from the kiss and dropped to his knees, running that clever tongue of his along green abs that rippled at the sensation. Raven, in the meantime, was navigating his shirt upwards, hands running from Beast Boy's spine to his torso and back again. When she brushed up against a nipple just as Robin licked downwards along his hipbone, the shapeshifter's legs trembled, and he let out a guttural moan. Raven's hands shot up to catch him by the armpits while Robin's steadied his hips.

"Looks like poor Garfield here might be having some trouble standing," came Raven's sultry voice.

A chuckle at Beast Boy's waistline brought home just how _close_ his childhood hero was to his member, trapped and throbbing in its spandex enclosure. In a split second, Robin could free it and take it into his mouth and…

"We'd better let him have a seat, then," the acrobat replied. With that, he rose, and together he and Raven guided the changeling backwards. Raven moved to Beast Boy's left, and the backs of his knees butted up against something solid. Gentle downward pressure on his shoulders brought him to a sitting position, where he awaited the next surprise.

Both Raven and Robin moved away, and there was a metallic clinking sound. Beast Boy's heart began hammering even harder, mind racing as he imagined what might make that sound, and what the pair were planning to do with it.

He soon got his answer when someone stood between his spread knees and grabbed hold of his hair. Beast Boy found his face being pressed against smooth, toned abs. As he was pushed lower, something slightly spongy but firm bumped against his chin, leaving a drop of moisture where it had touched.

Oh god. Robin was _naked_. He'd been naked this whole time, lying in wait.

The green boy let out a wanton moan, mouth opening wide as his tongue came out. He reached for Robin's cock, only to have his hands encased by the electric chill of Raven's soul-self. She jerked them behind him, not quite painfully, but certainly with force.

"Naughty boy," she drawled, lips coming within a centimeter of his ear tip but never making contact. "If you can't behave yourself, we're going to have to _make_ you behave." Cold metal brushed against the skin behind his ear, trailing down his neck, his shoulder, his arm… and a pair of handcuffs closed around both his wrists, the chain looped through the back of the chair. Energy surrounded the changeling's pants and underwear, and they turned intangible long enough to be yanked off and thrown aside.

As he panted and tugged against his new bonds, savoring the novel feeling of wood on his bare buttocks, Beast Boy planted kisses on any part of Robin his mouth would reach, trying to convince his lover to bring that juicy reward just a little closer. Every time he tried to capture the head with his lips, though, the Boy Wonder shifted, and it ended up sliding against the shapeshifter's cheek. With a frustrated whine, the green boy licked the base of Robin's member, longing to spread the taste of his leader's precum along his tongue.

"Use your words, Beast Boy," the young man before him admonished. "If you're polite enough, you may even get what you ask for."

"And perhaps a little something extra," Raven added.

"Please," the changeling begged, "Please let me taste you, Robin. I wanna suck your cock."

"Well, he _did_ ask politely," Raven mused.

Robin's fingers threaded through Beast Boy's hair. "True," he murmured, tilting the boy's head back. "I suppose we can give him what he wants this time." With that, he slid the head of his cock into the green boy's waiting mouth.

Beast Boy's eyes rolled back in his head as Robin began slowly moving his hands back and forth, using the younger boy's mouth as a living sex toy. He drooled and groaned and tried to concentrate on breathing through his nose, even as the Boy Wonder's tip teased the back of his throat.

"Think you can take this, Beast Boy?" Robin asked, voice hoarse with lust. The shapeshifter tried to nod, and the older boy let out a moan, then began pushing deeper, deeper…

As the head of Robin's member slid down Beast Boy's throat, he struggled to suppress his gag reflex, which was currently trying to reject the advance of his leader's firm, musky length. He took one more breath through his nose, and then the shaft was far enough down his throat to fully cut off his airway. Handcuffed and blindfolded as Beast Boy was, nose pressed flush against rock-hard abs as he swallowed his teammate's cock, he was totally at Robin's mercy. The notion made his own rod twitch, another drop of precum falling to land on the chair.

"Oh, Azar," Raven moaned from behind them, "This is so _hot_." She brought her core to within reach of Beast Boy's fingers, grinding against his knuckles. Her panties were soaked through, moisture now beading on the outside of the fabric.

Just as the shapeshifter was growing lightheaded from being denied oxygen, Robin slid out of his mouth until only the tip was inside. He waited for Beast Boy to draw a few choking gasps, then pushed back in, fucking the green boy's face in a sensual, leisurely rhythm. All three of them moaned in unison, and Raven slid her panties aside, freeing Beast Boy to rub her pussy unobstructed; he, of course, was only happy to oblige her.

The musky flavor in Beast Boy's mouth intensified; precum had begun flowing more readily from Robin's member. It wouldn't be long now before he shot his load straight into the changeling's eager throat.

As if sensing Beast Boy's anticipation, Robin pulled out entirely, leaving the green boy bereft and panting. "Wait, what?" he whined. "No fair! I want your cum, Robin, _please_…"

With a chuckle, the young man knelt and cupped Beast Boy's cheek. "So impatient," he murmured. "We've got a whole lot more planned for you than just this." His lips crashed into the shapeshifter's, and gentle but insistent pressure brought Beast Boy back up into a sitting position. Their tongues met and slid across one another, and Robin pulled away to walk behind the chair. "Now I can see why you're so greedy for my cum," he said, a smirk evident in his tone. "I taste pretty good."

"Delicious," the green boy managed. He opened his mouth to say more, but all rational thought went on hiatus as a curious tongue swirled around the head of his member.

"You're one to talk," Raven said, one hand coming to wrap around Beast Boy's cock and stroke as the other cradled his balls. "I'm going to enjoy sucking on this immensely, as always."

Beast Boy's only response was a groan that got lost in Robin's mouth as the older boy tilted the younger's head back and resumed their toe-curling kisses. Raven, for her part, went to work on the changeling's rod with gusto, working it into her mouth and throat inch by inch.

Time lost meaning for the trio, but just as Beast Boy felt himself nearing his release, Raven let his cock pop from her mouth. Robin's fingers lifted the blindfold, and Beast Boy was confronted with what he could readily call the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen. Purple ones joined them, and the changeling felt his rod throbbing as Raven and Robin shared a languid kiss. His voyeuristic pleasure turned to something a bit more direct, though, as the pair leaned down and included him in their tryst once more.

Raven broke the kiss, gently pulling the Boy Wonder back as well. Her eyes went white, and the handcuffs holding Beast Boy captive clattered to the floor. "On the bed, on all fours," she ordered.

The changeling tilted his head in curiosity, but he complied, climbing onto the comforter. Robin followed him, pale pink fingers running up and down a green, well-muscled back. His mouth soon followed his hands, and he planted kisses down Beast Boy's spine, trailing lower and lower, until his tongue brushed against the shapeshifter's tailbone.

"Whoa, wait!" the green boy cried, looking over his shoulder. "Are you gonna… do what I think you're gonna do?"

Robin gave him a grin that carried more than a hint of mirth. "Depends on what you think I'm going to do. I'll give you a hint, though: it starts with 'rim' and ends with 'job'."

"You're not worried about that being… dirty?" Beast Boy said, swallowing hard to wet his suddenly dry mouth.

The older boy smirked. "You washed everywhere while you were in the shower, right?"

"Well, yeah, but I mean, I've never had anybody…" His halfhearted protest turned to a moan as a finger brushed across his pucker.

"Raven told me how crazy you get when she plays with this," the Boy Wonder murmured, lips scant inches from his target, "So I have a feeling you're gonna_love_ what I'm about to do." With that, he spread Beast Boy's cheeks and began ghosting licks all around his hole.

The changeling's breath caught in his throat, muscles tensing at the unfamiliar sensation. When Robin began his assault in earnest, though, a cry of ecstasy ripped its way out of Beast Boy's mouth. Body moving of its own volition, he arched his back, bringing his ass out as far as he could to give his lover better access.

Lost in the novel and glorious feeling, Beast Boy hardly noticed the bed shifting beneath him… that is, until a tongue swirled around the head of his throbbing, dripping member.

As Beast Boy looked beneath him, he was treated to one of the most titillating sights of his young life: Raven's now-naked core was exposed to him, perfectly within reach of his mouth, and beyond the slopes of her breasts, she was sucking his rod, taking a bit more of it into her mouth with each thrust.

Not one to leave a feast untouched, the changeling began tracing gentle licks along Raven's slit, adding just a touch more force with each pass until she moaned around his cock. As much as he would have liked to skillfully tease her, though, both she and Robin redoubled their efforts, and it was all Beast Boy could do to bury his tongue in Raven as he groaned out incoherent endearments to the two of them.

A too-short eternity later, Beast Boy eased back up into a sitting position. "Y'know, Rae," he said with a little smile, "Robin's been awful nice here, but I think we've been neglecting him for a while. How about we fix that?"

Stretching languidly as she rolled over and got on all fours, flaunting her gorgeous body to full effect, the sorceress nodded. "I take it you have an idea?"

Beast Boy didn't say a word; merely hopped off the bed and wandered over to the chair, where he placed both hands on the seat back. He crooked a finger, and both his lovers made their way toward him. "Have a seat, Rob."

When the older boy had complied, Beast Boy turned to Raven. "Hmm," he mused, "Rob _is_ our leader. Better get in a more appropriate position." With that, he sank to his knees, and Raven mirrored him. Shooting a not-so-innocent look up at Robin's face, Beast Boy threaded his fingers through the back of Raven's hair and pulled her in for a slow, sensual kiss with the head of the Boy Wonder's cock in between their mouths.

Blue eyes shot wide open, Robin's mouth fixed in an O shape as his hands dropped to his teammates' shoulders. His legs squirmed, and he took shuddering, erratic breaths. Beast Boy slipped his mouth around the crown of the older boy's member and slid downwards, only to let it pop out as he returned to making out with Raven. After a few repetitions of this, she began to join in on the fun, and Robin was reduced to a moaning, babbling mess.

With the Boy Wonder securely under their thrall, Beast Boy and Raven turned their attentions to one another as well. Green fingers slid along a wet, welcoming slit, circling Raven's clitoris even as her hand shot out to grasp Beast Boy's rod and start pumping, desperate to reciprocate the stimulation she was receiving. As two digits slipped inside her and began crooking, she let out a cry of ecstasy that was muffled by Robin's cock.

"Oh god," the acrobat gasped, "I'm not gonna… not gonna last if you keep that up."

With one last lingering, torrid kiss around their leader's member, Beast Boy and Raven pulled away. Removing his fingers from the empath's dripping snatch, the green boy wrapped his arms around her and hauled her bodily to the bed, where he dropped her and immediately returned to his ministrations.

Beast Boy's middle and ring fingers rocked back and forth inside Raven, driving her to clutch the bedspread and moan. In the meantime, Robin lay by Raven's side, where he reached over and began fondling her breasts, mixing gentle caresses to the pale flesh with more forceful pinches and kneading. Her nipples peaked, and the Boy Wonder closed his mouth around one even as his hand explored the underside of her other breast. Beast Boy, in the meantime, brought his tongue to bear on the sorceress's clit, sending her arching off the bed into a backbend and then back to the mattress. Half-formed words and moans tumbled from her mouth in a constant stream.

With every passing moment, it grew more difficult for Beast Boy to move his fingers; a delicious pressure was building up inside Raven, and he knew what was coming next. "You're gonna want to see this, Rob," he murmured, removing his mouth from Raven's core and licking his lips. "Rae's gonna give us a show." Not changing his pace as he wiggled his fingers in a come-hither motion inside the empath's pussy, he prepared himself.

Within moments, Raven's hips began bucking. Her toes curled as she let out a long scream, and a warm spray caught Beast Boy in the face and chest. He smiled, licking his lips as he continued to finger-fuck her until nothing more came out. "Congratulations, Raven," he purred to the now-twitching girl, "You're one hell of a squirter."

"Azar," she mumbled, head lolling from side to side, "I didn't know I could… Azar."

"Whoa," said Robin, sitting with his mouth agape. "That was _hot_."

Beast Boy chuckled, wiping some of the wetness from his face onto his prick and stroking. "You're telling me," he replied. "It's taking every little bit of my self-control not to just shove my cock in Raven right now."

"What's stopping you?" she asked, spreading her legs as she cupped her breasts in both hands. "Take me, Gar. I want you to fuck me and come inside me."

Beast Boy's grip tightened on his cock, and he bit his lip and looked away as he tried not to blow his load right there. "I'm never gonna turn you down on that, Rae," he whispered. As he moved toward her, though, he stilled. "But that leaves out Robin."

"True," came a reply from right behind him. The older boy began making a trail of kisses along the shapeshifter's neck, setting his heart pounding even harder. "So what're you going to do about that?" A hand came to rest on Beast Boy's ass.

"Looks like you've got an idea," the changeling said with a grin. "I've always been curious what it would be like to get fucked by the Boy Wonder… wanna help me find out?"

"Sounds like fun." Robin's mouth caught one of Beast Boy's ear tips, and the green boy gave himself over to the sensation.

Raven produced a bottle of lubricant from somewhere. "May I?" she asked, almost hesitant in her request. For all the times she had engaged in anal play with Beast Boy, she was still a bit shy about it; once she worked up the courage to go for it, though, she enjoyed fingering Beast Boy even more than he did.

Beast Boy pulled her in for a passionate kiss. "Of course," he replied when they had separated once more. "Can't let Rob get _all_ the ass fun." With that, he got down on all fours once more, giving his lovers access to his hole.

This time it was Robin who slid under Beast Boy, taking the green cock into his mouth with just as much enthusiasm as Raven had shown. The changeling returned the favor, slathering his leader's rod with saliva before putting as much as he could in his mouth and bobbing his head.

Raven, in the meantime, ran a well-lubed finger around Beast Boy's pucker, letting him adjust to the sensations before she began placing firm but gentle pressure at the hole. As it slid in, the changeling gasped. He wasn't a stranger to penetration by any means, but it was always an intense sensation. As he continued to work the dripping rod in his mouth, he wondered just how different it would feel to have _that_ inside him.

Another finger slipped in and began moving in and out, and Beast Boy felt his control beginning to slip. He let Robin's member drop from his mouth, calling out, "I'm… I'm getting close. Robin, you'd better fuck me before I blow my load all over the sheets without you."

Without hesitation, the Boy Wonder rolled to his hands and knees and moved behind Beast Boy. Raven's fingers retreated, and there was a moment of nigh-unbearable anticipation as a bottle snapped open and squirted out its contents, which made a shlick-shlick sound as they were applied to bare, turgid flesh.

As Robin's member rubbed against Beast Boy's waiting hole, the older boy stroked along the changeling's back. "You ready?"

"God, yes," Beast Boy moaned. "Put that big cock of yours in me, Robin. Fuck me, _please_."

No sooner had the words left the changeling's mouth than Robin pushed forward, gentle but insistent in his movement. There was a moment of resistance, then the head popped in, making them both gasp. The older boy waited for a few seconds for Beast Boy's muscles to relax, then began pushing again. With every inch, new nerves ignited, making the green boy squirm and moan. Fingers brushed against his member from beside him, and he turned to find Raven kneeling there, two fingers slowly circling her clit, lust rolling off of her in palpable waves.

"You'd better get ready too, Rae," he panted. "I'm not gonna last long."

"All right. How do you want me, Gar?"

"Doggie—" Beast Boy groaned as Robin made an experimental thrust. "Ohhhhhgod you better hurry."

A moment later, Raven was on her hands and knees, her dripping pussy just centimeters from Beast Boy's cock. Bringing one hand back, she took hold of his member and lined it up with her entrance. "Fuck me, Gar," she moaned. "Fuck my pussy while Robin fucks your ass."

Spurred on by the invitation, Beast Boy thrust his hips forward, sliding his first few inches into Raven. As he did so, though, the motion brought Robin's length partway out of him, and he let out a wanton moan at the dual sensation. Grabbing Raven's hips, he dragged her backwards, sheathing himself in her fully without losing the feeling of Robin inside him. The sudden fullness caught the empath by surprise, and she cried out, fingers grabbing the bedspread.

After a few moments, the trio were ready to begin moving, but Raven had one more trick for them. Murmuring an incantation, she placed one hand on Beast Boy and one on Robin. An electric shock sprang from her fingertips, and both of them jerked back out of reflex. As they did, though, Beast Boy became aware of new sensory input, not quite as strong as his own body's but still powerful. He was filling Raven, being filled by Robin, but beyond that he was filling and being filled by… himself?

"Our minds are linked now," Raven said, voice hoarse with lust. "What one of us feels, all of us feel." To illustrate her point, she brushed a finger across her clit, and all three of them cried out, involuntarily bucking their hips. She had started a chain reaction, and none of them wanted to stop it.

The world dissolved into a haze of fucking and being fucked. Nothing existed but pleasure and the desire to give and receive more of it. Eventually they settled into a rhythm: Beast Boy pounded into Raven, then drove his ass back to meet Robin, then hammered back into Raven. As their thrusting grew more desperate, deeper and faster, their bodies grew closer and closer together, until they moved as one mass of sweating, writhing flesh.

Beast Boy felt Raven's pleasure ramping up, then dropping down, then rising higher than before. She was building up to one hell of an orgasm… and he had just the idea to set her off. Bringing his middle finger to his mouth and coating it in as much saliva as he could, he brought the digit to her pucker and began rubbing. The empath made a strangled sound and stopped touching herself, looking over her shoulder at him. "Gar," she whimpered, "You're gonna make me…"

The shapeshifter could sense his lover's excitement building. Behind him, Robin's panting let him know he was feeling the same thing. With a predatory smile, Beast Boy increased his pressure. "Gonna make you what, Rae? Come? I can feel it, both of us can. You want to come _so bad_… so do it." With that, he slid his finger inside and began rubbing her inner walls.

Raven's hand shot back to her clit, and she began pleasuring herself furiously, three different kinds of stimulation sending her racing towards her climax at breakneck speed. She mewled and whimpered, toes curling and her free hand making a claw as her eyes went wide. Finally, she hit the crest, and she let out a wordless scream as her pussy clamped down on Beast Boy's cock.

The sensation of Raven's orgasm from both his side and hers broke Beast Boy's already tenuous hold on self-control, and his thrusts became increasingly erratic as electricity pooled in his pelvis. Growling and whimpering and gasping, he released spurt after spurt into Raven, his hole clenching around Robin's oh-so-welcome intrusion… and he felt his leader's orgasm begin.

Robin, being who he was, tried to maintain control to the very end, and so it was all the sweeter to Beast Boy when he, too, shuddered and cried out with abandon, spilling his seed into the green boy's eager, pulsing hole.

Raven collapsed to the bed, both boys atop her. Beast Boy had the presence of mind to remove his finger, but apart from that, they remained just as they had been. It was several minutes before their breathing steadied and they came down from the high, but eventually Robin pulled out, then Beast Boy. They settled into a contented cuddle, Beast Boy in the middle, each of his other teammates resting on his chest.

"Wow," he rasped, "That was… wow. Happy birthday to _me_."

"You know," Raven said, voice timid, "If you want, this doesn't have to only happen on your birthday…"

Beast Boy froze, mouth hanging open. "You mean…"

Robin nodded, blue eyes locked on green ones. "Whenever you two want, I'm happy to join."

A little smile spread across Beast Boy's face, growing to a full-fledged grin. As both Robin and Raven leaned over him, lips slightly parted, he let his eyes drift closed…

And was confronted by the sight of metal bars.

"No, no, _NO_!" he screamed, gripping the bars and yanking on them, so lost in desperation that he had forgotten he could shapeshift. "This can't be happening, this isn't _happening_!"

"What's wrong?" cooed a feminine voice dripping with mockery, "Didn't you _like_ that dream?"

Turning his head to the source of the sound, Beast Boy saw a tall, imposing woman with pink hair and sunglasses standing in the cage with him.

"Spellbinder, you've gotta send me back," he begged. "Please, I wasn't done yet!"

The woman gave a contemptuous snort. "I was the one _controlling_ your torrid little fantasy, Beast Boy. You were 'done,' all right. Look at yourself if you need proof."

As the changeling glanced down, his eyes met a bulging stomach, nothing like the toned muscles of his dream. And though he couldn't see his pants, he could feel a sticky wetness, now rapidly cooling. "I hate you," he murmured, more to himself than to her.

Spellbinder chuckled. "Garfield Logan, I provide the one bit of happiness in your miserable existence. You should _worship_ me."

"Why do you do this?" he asked, not bothering to fight the tears welling in his eyes. She had seen him weep many times before this.

"To watch you wallow in your grief and self-loathing," the villainess replied, malice turning her smile razor sharp. "Beast Boy, the great hero, the Teen Titan, subjecting himself to life in a freak show cage, getting stabbed with sticks and hit with rocks, all in exchange for visions of a rosy past that never was? It's just too beautiful to pass up."

"I could leave," he breathed, eyes fixed on the floor in front of him."I could change, escape."

"You want out of here?" Spellbinder spread her hands wide. "Leave! You and I both know there's nothing stopping you. You want to be with Raven? Go to her! She's hasn't spoken to a soul for years now, but I'm sure your presence will magically bring her back _this time_."

The shapeshifter's chest tightened. "I…" he began, then trailed off, shaking his head.

"Perhaps you're thinking of finding Robin?" She drew a bit closer to him, then began circling him like a predator. "Nowadays he calls himself Nightwing, by the way. You Titans were too soft for him, too weak, even in your heyday. That could be different now, though. He's sure to take pity on a fat, bald, pathetic little freak like you. He'll never look at you the way you want, never touch you the way you need, but he'll certainly take you in. After all, every superhero needs a pet."

The calming breaths that the changeling was trying to draw were becoming ragged. His throat was filling with an awful lump, and blood was rushing in his ears. Two chubby hands made fists on the cage floor.

"To be honest," Spellbinder continued, "If this were all about just _me_ torturing you, it would have gotten old a long time ago. No, the real pleasure here comes from watching you tear yourself up inside." Kneeling down, the villainess locked eyes with him. "Once every couple days, I fuck your mind and let you get your jollies off, and the rest of the time your existence is a living hell… yet you stay here willingly. You're *that* weak and pathetic."

Tears flowed freely down Beast Boy's face, hot shame washing over his neck and shoulders as the world closed down atop him. "You're right. I'm worthless, I'm _nothing_. Now please… please just let me stay there. Let me d—" He swallowed and choked on a sob. "Let me die thinking… that's the real world. I'll give you anything you want, anything at all, just name it."

Spellbinder arched an eyebrow. "Anything?" she purred. One slender hand reached out to brush against Beast Boy's cheek.

The changeling's breath caught in his throat, a tiny spark of hope dancing just below it. Desperate not to ruin the moment, he nodded, remaining silent.

The woman leaned closer, pity in her eyes. With mere inches between them, though, she paused. "Oh, Garfield," she murmured, "There's nothing left for you to give." A saccharine smile soaked in malice bloomed on her face. "You've already given me everything." She shoved him hard, sending him flying backwards. His head cracked against the iron bars, leaving a ringing in his ears, but her cackle still wormed its way into his head. As Spellbinder sauntered out of the cage and closed the door behind her, Beast Boy's vision blurred with saltwater.

—

_Bilita Mpash (Bantu): The opposite of a nightmare. Not merely a "good" dream, but a "legendary, blissful state where all is forgiven and forgotten"._


End file.
